Jago
Jago is a mysterious warrior monk from a remote region of Tibet and the main protagonist of the Killer Instinct series. Guided by the powerful Tiger Spirit to seek his destiny, he has been lead to the Killer Instinct tournament to destroy the evil within. Killer Instinct Story Found abandoned as a baby at a Himalayan monastery and taken in by the Monks of the Tiger, Jago showed great promise from the start and, under the tutelage of the ancient Abbot, has swiftly become one of the Order's star pupils. During meditation he is visited by the very Tiger spirit his Order serves, which grants him great powers and Chooses him to battle the sinister evil of Ultratech. At first the power threatens to overwhelm Jago's sanity, but he soon masters it and becomes the finest warrior the Order has yet fathered. The ever-present uncertainty as to his origins, however, still troubles him. Ending Jago returns victorious to his shrine for communion with the Tiger spirit. By defeating the evil that existed at Ultratech, Jago is brought one step closer towards total enlightenment. Granted new powers for his loyal service, Jago strives for self improvement. He must now seek out a greater challenge and fulfill his destiny. Killer Instinct 2 Story Jago's upbringing at the hands of the warrior Monks of the Tiger taught him to cherish the concepts of honour, justice and loyalty, and it is this ingrained nobility of the soul that makes the Tiger Spirit's treachery a particularly bitter pill to swallow. When his erstwhile mentor is exposed as the Warlord Gargos following the destruction of Eyedol and the 2000-year timeshift, an agonized Jago vows to destroy the fiend who has manipulated his destiny and betrayed his Order. Endings Kill Fulgore Don't Kill Orchid Jago's task is complete he has risen to the heights of which only a grand master can attain. Jago's victory is doubly complete with the total destruction of his nemesis Fulgore. And in the events that follow, Jago finds out he has a lost elder sister - Orchid. United at last they form a deadly fighting team. Fulgore is dead but the new team of Jago and Orchid must face a familiar enemy. Ultratech is rebuilt. The fight is not yet over... Kill Fulgore and Orchid Jago's task is complete he has risen to the heights of which only a grand master can attain. Jago's victory is doubly complete with the total destruction of his nemesis Fulgore. But his victory seems hollow searching for his soul and using power of meditation he senses he has lost something unknown. Although Fulgore was destroyed in the conflict. Enough remained of Ultratech and it was rebuilt. Jago must continue his quest... Don't Kill Fulgore or Orchid Jago's task is complete he has risen to the heights of which only a grand master can attain. After all the battles, Jago senses Fulgore has survived. Wary of the danger the cyborg presents he knows he must watch his back. The attack is quick to arrive, but the mysterious Orchid comes to Jago's aid once again. Unable to withstand both of them Fulgore is destroyed. Fulgore is dead but the new team of Jago and Orchid must face a familiar enemy. Ultratech is rebuilt. The fight is not yet over... Kill Orchid, Don't Kill Fulgore Jago's task is complete he has risen to the heights of which only a grand master can attain. After all the battles, Jago senses Fulgore has survived. Wary of danger the cyborg presents he knows he must watch his back. But mere vigilance is not enough against the lethal Fulgore. Taking full advantage of Jagos weakness the cyborg finally gets its revenge. With no one left to stop him, Fulgore rebuilds Ultratech in the past. History is rewritten to a world totally ruled by the corporation. Signature Moves * Wind Kick: Jago hops forward with his leg extended. * Endokuken: '''Jago fires a fireball out of his hand. * '''Tiger Fury: Jago performs a Shoryuken-style uppercut. * Laser Blade: Jago swings his blade. * Ninja Slide: A KI 2-exclusive move. Jago slides towards his opponent. Killer Instinct (2013) Stage: '''Tiger Lair (Similarity of both Tiger Shrine (KI) and Bridge (KI2)) During an Ultra Combo, the lair will collapse, and the rope that holds the bell in place collapse, causing the bell to crash onto the bridge which leads the entrance to the lair. '''Ultra Combo Hits: 33 Hits Instinct Mode - Tiger's Fury: Jago's health will increase while attacking or advancing on the opponent. Combo Trait - Around the World: Can follow up a double with a double of the immediate lower strength (Heavy to Medium to Light back to Heavy etc.) Trivia: During the slow music due to characters not moving, the samples from his classic theme, "Do It Now" will play. Gallery Killer Instinct Killer Instinct 1 Jago 1.jpg jago4.jpg jago6.gif Javsab.jpg Fulvja.jpg Jago KI1 Poster.jpg Killer Instinct 2 Fulvja1.jpg Jagonkim.jpg Glavja.jpg Killer Instinct (Xbox One) Artworks Killer Instinct (Xbox One) - Jago Artwork 1.jpg Killer Instinct (Xbox One) - Jago Artwork 2.jpg Killer Instinct (Xbox One) - Jago Artwork 3.jpg In-game JagoVsSabrewulf.png Jago_TigerLair_Blue.jpg|Jago's Tiger Lair jago_vs_sabrewulf_35.jpg|Jago Vs saberwulf jagoprofile.jpg Jago and Orchid.PNG|Jago and Orchid Killer-Instinct.jpg|Jago vs saberwulf killer-instinct-xbox-one101.jpg|Jago's wind kick 3e128e76-4d0b-4148-a8b2-3d999ec31314.jpg|jago's Instinct mode Jago First Made.jpg Picture 7.png|Jago's Retro Costume Classic Jago vs Classic Orchid.png|Jago vs. Orchid - Classic Costume Jago Classic Costume.png|Jago's Classic Costume (Blue Attire) Classic Costume Jago.png|Jago's Classic Costume (Black Attire) Category:Characters Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters